


chest exercises

by flitknave (orangepeel)



Series: flash titties! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breasts, Gen, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave
Summary: renee goes to her office gym regularly.
Series: flash titties! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798597
Kudos: 7





	chest exercises

Ever since she had discovered cup-size enhancing pills, Renee had been consuming them religiously. Her mammaries grew monumentally, swallowing tight sports bras and stretching out her business button-ups. She was undoubtedly the biggest woman in her office, and took pride in how all the men and other women gazed at her.

But of course, keeping her beautiful bust in shape took hard work, too. The office was a tall building with a large gym at the top for employees to blow off steam in after they worked. And after a particularly gruelling day of slogging, Renee stripped, changed into her workout gear and set off for the gym. She made sure to take the biggest safe dose of her pills before she laid on the bench and began her chest exercises. 

Renee knew every exercise there was to grow a healthy chest; an enormous one at that, too, seeing how her breasts were the size of the yoga balls in the rack near the window. A popular rumour in the office was that Renee had seen them being put in and made it her life's goal to grow her own pair right on her chest. Maybe it was partially true. And she was certain that they were _bigger_ than the gym's balls now— her trusty neon pink sports bra could barely hold them, her baseball-sized nipples always obviously tenting. It was a bra with a zip down the middle and was already generously unzipped. 

"And one... and two.... and one...."

She had grown a pair of strong arms from all the barbell lifting she did, though now all she saw when she lay down where two hills of flesh. No one else was in the gym, so she could ogle herself all freely in the gym mirrors as her breasts continued to expand. 

By the end of the first set of reps her breasts were massive, nearly too far and tall for her fingers to reach. Her amazing bra made a rubbery stretching noise and they pulled tightly around her enormous nipples, which sent a wonderous heat between Renee's legs. She set down the dumbells and caught her breath as the pills did their work on her gigantic globes. 

"Ohhh, I'm so fucking _big,"_ she moaned, lost in the vastness of them. They caused her a little back pain, but seeing them grow so huge made up entirely for it. Sometimes she wondered if she should quit her job and make a living off her gorgeous rack, and sometimes she wondered if she did some more reps, her tits would touch the ceiling. 

She reached for the dumbells again, one in each hand, and lifted them, one-two one-two. Her breasts jiggled and shook like mountains of jelly, wobbling and rubbing her more in her bra. Surely it was going to snap. She could practically hear the seams splitting. Her mouth gaped as breathy pants escaped her lips. Any second now— any second—

The sports bra didn't give. It unzipped all the way instead.


End file.
